


Making Plans

by fabrega



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: "I was really hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation." Gabe hasn't looked up yet; he can only imagine the look on Jesse's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/gifts).



> McReyes Spring Break, Day 1: Firsts 
> 
> For the wonderful [smarshtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/), whose help with this was amazing and necessary and whose take on this prompt was...slightly different than mine. ♥ Inspired in part by [this artwork from twitter](https://twitter.com/aruningen/status/840806158415753216).

This new thing with Jesse is working out pretty well, Gabe thinks. They'd danced around each other for years, it turned out, each thinking the other wouldn't ever be interested; eventually, Jesse had finally said _fuck it_ and kissed him. Now, after a little bit of negotiating, a little bit more kissing, they're here, in Gabe's room, making out like teenagers. Jesse's been taking the lead--been _happy_ to take the lead, which Gabe is also happy about; he doesn't want to ever pressure Jesse into anything, and given their...situation, who they are, that's a tricky line to walk.

Following Jesse's lead has gotten them here, Gabe with his shirt open and Jesse on top of him, pressed against his bare chest, one hand reaching down for Gabe's waistband while he kisses at Gabe's neck. Gabe's back arches and his eyes flutter closed at the touch of Jesse's fingers, the press of his lips, the swipe of his tongue.

Jesse makes a pleased noise as his fingers slip into Gabe's pants and past his boxers, his fingers brushing against Gabe's dick.

"So hard already," he says in Gabe's ear.

"I want you," Gabe whispers. "Have for a while."

Jesse pulls back to look Gabe in the eye and grins. "Well, I have some good news for you: I'm here, and I'm yours."

"Likewise," Gabe says. His back arches up further as Jesse withdraws his hand from Gabe's waistband and moves down his chest. Jesse makes confident eye contact as he goes, and when he reaches Gabe's waist, he traces his tongue along the V of Gabe's hips. Gabe does his best to stay cool, but can't help the noise that he makes, low and needy, as Jesse's tongue goes even further downward.

Jesse starts to work Gabe's pants off, stops and looks up at Gabe breathlessly. "Are you--is there anything I should or shouldn't do?" he asks.

Gabe shakes his head. He's glad now that they'd negotiated this, that he'd had the foresight and the time to prepare himself. "What did you have in mind?"

"You're just so--" He waves his hands vaguely, and Gabe feels himself go a little pleased and pink at how overwhelmed Jesse looks. "It's hard to know where to start."

Gabe bites at his lip. "You should know," he says, and Jesse goes still, listening, "This SEP shit I've got can make some things a little weird."

"'Weird' how?"

"I mean, there's a couple of less relevant things, but the most important thing is probably my, uh, pretty much nonexistent refractory period?"

Jesse lights up. "So I may not have to choose!"

(That's...not quite why Gabe had brought it up, but it's probably fine.)

"In that case, we can start slow, with my mouth and fingers, if that's okay." Jesse looks at Gabe for confirmation, and Gabe nods. "I've been told that I'm pretty good at that."

"Is that so?" Gabe says, his voice somehow managing to sound a lot cooler than he feels.

Jesse gives him a cocky smile. "How 'bout we find out?" Then he pauses. "Can you toss me your lube?"

Gabe doesn't answer right away.

Jesse must misunderstand Gabe's pause, because he says, "I promise, we'll take it slow, and I'll keep checking in with you--don't want to overwhelm you with how good I am at this." The last part is obviously a joke, but Gabe can hear the note of nervousness in Jesse's voice, which makes him feel a little better.

Gabe goes for the bedside drawer, the last place he remembers seeing the lube. Luckily, it's there, and he grabs it and passes it to Jesse.

Jesse turns the bottle over in his hands, doesn't quite manage to hide a frown.

"What is it?" Gabe asks, suddenly afraid.

"Do you have any more somewhere? This is--I didn't even know that lube expired."

Gabe takes the bottle back, notes the date printed on it: almost a year ago. _Shit_. His face starts to heat up, and he sits up, turning away from Jesse to put it back in the drawer as an excuse to hide his embarrassment. "No, that's the only stuff I've got." He looks at the drawer's other contents: a handful of condoms. He picks one up and finds that it's expired too. _Goddamnit_.

"Then what do you use, generally?"

Gabe starts to feel everything go off the rails. "I...don't?" He listens, almost from outside himself, as he continues, "There's some lotion in the bathroom?"

He puts his head in his hands, makes a face into his palms, can't _believe_ \--

"Is that a suggestion or an explanation?" Jesse asks gently.

"Explanation," Gabe says to the floor.

Jesse scoots up the bed, nudges into Gabe's side. "It's not a problem, darlin'," he says, and Gabe's stomach flips at _darlin'_ , despite everything. "It's just a surprise."

"I was really hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation." Gabe hasn't looked up yet; he can only imagine the look on Jesse's face.

"We still don't have to have whatever conversation at all, if you don't want to?"

"When am I supposed to have had time to sleep with people?" Gabe asks, mostly rhetorically. "And who am I supposed to have been sleeping _with_? I'm the head of a division of an organization with serious fraternization rules, and my face looks like this--" he looks up from his hands just long enough to scowl dramatically, still not making eye contact with Jesse, "--so it's not like the people are all lining up."

Jesse doesn't say anything right away, but his weight is still there on the bed next to Gabe, reassuring. When he does speak, he says, quietly, " _I_ lined up." He slings an arm across Gabe's shoulders, pulls him closer. Gabe finally looks up at Jesse, and Jesse smiles at him. "You still want to do this?"

"Do _you_?" Gabe is aware of how bitter he sounds, wishes he didn't.

"Why wouldn't I? Just because you haven't had sex since before I was recruited to Overwatch?"

Gabe laughs mournfully. "Jesus, it hasn't been _that_ long."

Jesse grins at him, gets to his feet. "So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna go swing by the infirmary, stock up on some supplies for you."

"Oh _god_ \--"

"No, no, nobody's gonna know they're for you. The infirmary staff will definitely think they're for me; I...have been known to go through a lot," Jesse says, looking a little embarrassed himself. "And then I'll come back here and see where things go. Sound good?"

Gabe nods, and Jesse heads for the door.

He's not gone for very long, and he comes back as promised, with a whole big bag of lube and condoms and some more things Gabe's going to have to look into later. Gabe still feels embarrassed. He'd almost contemplated not letting Jesse back in when he'd gotten back, instead opting for never leaving his room and maybe drowning himself in the bathtub instead of facing him or anybody ever again--an idle fantasy, though, that crumbled in the face of Jesse McCree, solid and smiling at him.

Jesse dumps the contents of the bag into the bedside drawer, all except one small bottle of lube that he tucks into his pocket, and guides Gabe to the bed. Gabe lets him make the first move, lets Jesse kiss him and kiss him again; he needs to make _sure_ now that this is what Jesse wants.

Jesse pushes him down onto the bed.

"You'll tell me to stop if I'm--if it's too much, right?" Jesse asks, looking down at him seriously. When Gabe nods, he picks up basically where they'd been before all this started, back at Gabe's waistband. "Can I...?" he asks.

"Yes, god yes," Gabe says vehemently, with a relieved laugh. He raises his hips up off the bed, and Jesse pulls his pants off, then his boxers, leaving Gabe pretty much naked on the bed. He's not quite hard yet, but the almost predatory grin Jesse gives him before leaning down and licking at his dick is enough to change that. Gabe lays back, enjoys the feeling of Jesse's tongue on him, gasps as Jesse pulls his cheeks apart and his mouth works its way even further down, lapping gently at his hole. He reaches down carefully, lets the tips of his fingers brush against the top of Jesse's head.

Jesse pulls back for a moment, asks him, voice rough, "Okay?"

"Yes," Gabe manages to bite out in response. Jesse laps at him for a while, his tongue darting in and out, and Gabe can't help but moan Jesse's name. It's almost too much; Gabe is a little surprised he hasn't come just from this.

Jesse pulls away, and Gabe looks down to see him getting the lube back out of his pocket, opening it up and applying some to his fingers. He sees Gabe looking, and asks, "Still okay?"

"More than okay," Gabe says. He stops for a moment, then says, because honesty has been working for them so far, "I'm really not sure how much more I need, how much more I can take."

He almost expects Jesse to look disappointed, but instead he looks pleased? "Good," he says, "I really want you to get off," and he moves his hand down to press one slicked-up finger slowly into Gabe. Gabe sucks in a breath through his teeth, loses himself a little as Jesse's finger searches, curls, presses into just the right spot. It feels good, and the way Jesse is whispering nice things, filthy things, against his skin makes it feel even better. When Jesse adds a second finger, _insistent_ , and leans down to run his tongue along Gabe's dick, that's all Gabe needs. He comes across his stomach, moaning Jesse's name through clenched teeth. Jesse keeps licking, keeps pressing up inside Gabe even as Gabe clenches around him; when Gabe is spent, he licks at the mess on Gabe's stomach a little, staring up at Gabe as he does. It's incredibly hot, and Gabe shudders through an orgasmic aftershock just watching it.

When he's done, Jesse moves up the bed to lie next to Gabe, who's still breathing hard.

"Just...give me a minute," Gabe promises.

Jesse chuckles, lays his head on Gabe's chest. "What for? Way I see it, unless this is all some elaborate plot to get me to get you off and then kick me out and never speak to me again..."

("I'm not a _monster_ ," Gabe interjects with a laugh.)

"There will be time in the morning for more--or time later tonight, depending on how you end up feeling." Jesse snuggles in closer to him, and Gabe feels...light. Happy.

"Making plans, eh? You must really like me," Gabe jokes, but Jesse just nods into his chest, and Gabe presses a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
